


Introduction to Relationship Confusion

by hillay17



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: M/M, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hillay17/pseuds/hillay17
Summary: Troy finally confesses some feelings he's had for a long time. Things get.... weird





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, so be gentle. I'll probably not add on because I don't know where to go with it and I kind of like how it's open ended. Thanks to my beta at http://gayclaryfray.tumblr.com/, you were super helpful. Enjoy!

Troy hated endings.   
He always had, but it had gotten even stronger since he started at Greendale. He had good friends now, and he didn't want anything to happen to them.   
Which was why, as he lay there on the bunk, he was scared to speak his mind. To say what he had wanted to say for months now. Because what if it changed things? What if it got weird between them?  
But then again, Abed wasn't like other people. He might just take the information in and that would be it.  
And just imagine what would happen if he feels the same way about me, said a voice in his mind. Really, considering everything, it was barely a risk. So he worked up the last of his courage and finally said what he had been wanting to say all this time.   
"Abed?"  
"Yes, Troy?"  
"I need to tell you something, and I know this is a weird time but I have to say it now or I don't think I will ever."  
"Say what?"  
Here it was.   
"Iloveyou."  
There was a long pause. Troy's heartbeat was more of a drumbeat in his chest.   
"Cool."  
Of course he would say that. Of course he-  
"Cool cool cool."  
Okay. This was good, right? This was the thing he always said when good things happened. Troy knew he should leave it at that, but-  
"So, do you?" he asked, wincing at how stupid he sounded.   
"Do I what?"  
"You know, I mean, feel that way too?"  
There was a pause.   
"Do you want me to?" Abed asked, in the most unreadably neutral tone possible. As usual.   
"Yes! I do! I want you to- I mean, uh, yeah, I guess."  
"Then I love you too, Troy."  
Troy smiled and tried not to screech. 

The halls were full as usual, but everything felt so different. That morning Troy had left early and gotten a ride from the carpool, so the last time he and Abed had talked was the night before. He was nervous. Why was he nervous?  
And then he had no time to be nervous because here was his friend. Boyfriend? He wondered for a moment. This was so gay and now Abed was coming up to him and now they were kissing? And there was a tongue, where did that come from, and he felt hands in his hair and this was nice, this was really nice, but he felt everyone staring, and then they broke apart and he walked into a wall and What. Was. That?  
He spent class staring at the grooves someone had carved into his desk, Zeppelin Rules as usual, smiling dumbly. It felt like it had when he'd started dating his first girlfriend, but..... More intense.   
Troy thought back to his first girlfriend, Taylor. She’d been a sweet girl, but they had basically only dated out of convenience. She was trying to convince herself she was straight (she later learned that this was quite incorrect) and Troy was- well, apparently doing the same thing.  
But he still did like girls, though. Abed was just an exception, maybe, he guessed. He’d probably have to read up on these things.

The study room was full, except for Jeff, and when he looked over, Abed. Oh shit. Here he came. He was walking over to this side if the table— Abed never comes over here— not now, not like this, not in front of everyone! And then they were kissing again. Troy tried to yell out.   
“Stop it!” Troy yelled, pushing Abed off. “I- hi everyone.”  
The room went dead silent. Jeff walked in talking and then stopped mid-sentence.   
Someone clapped. There was a whistle, and then Annie shot a furious look at Britta.  
“What, Annie, this has been leading into being a thing for a while. Ok, ok! I’m shutting up!”  
Troy had to forcibly push Abed off him. Breathing heavily, he sat back down and looked around sheepishly.   
"Gay,” said pierce.   
"Do you think?!" Jeff asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.   
"So, I think we have an announcement to make," Troy said, flushing. Unbeknownst to him, the dean had walked in.   
"Abed and I are— dating?" He still wasn't sure.   
The dean's face contorted, and he turned around slowly, saying, "Congratulations to Troy and Abed! I had bad news but now I think I'll just go back to my office! Goodbye Jeffrey! Remember, now that your friends are gay it's socially acceptable for you to be! I'm just sayin'!"  
"That was weird," Jeff said.   
There was a pause as everyone searched for words.   
"You guys, that's really great! Congratulations...." Annie trailed off.  
"Well, I never thought I'd say this, but I'm in the mood for some studying right about now," said Jeff after a pause.   
Everyone mumbled their agreement, so they opened their books and started to read. 

Annie drove them both home. She put her backpack in the front seat, forcing Troy and Abed into the back. This was clearly her intent, but Troy wasn't sure how he felt about it.   
As soon as they sat down, Abed leaned in for yet another kiss when Troy held his hand out.   
"Wait!" he exclaimed. "Hold on a second. We have seen each other three times today and every time it's just been kissing. Which is really nice, but also weird."  
Abed was silent, and then said a quiet “Oh. I thought that's what you wanted."  
"No, buddy, I- I do, but not just this. There's more to relationships than this. I want to talk, too, like we always do. And do- more-"  
"Well," Abed said now, his voice dropping, his hand now on Troy's chest, "I want whatever you want, baby."  
Whoa.   
But wait, no! This was weird. This wasn't right.   
"Abed, hold on! What are you doing? This is all going too fast and I don't know what to do because this is weird and OH MY GOD!! ANNIE IS DRIVING! HOW ARE YOU NOT UNCOMFORTABLE, ANNIE!"  
And now Abed’s hand was getting lower, and lower...   
Troy screamed.   
But he wasn't stopping, and his voice was doing the deep thing again and Troy was in tears and Annie pulled over and motioned Troy out.   
"What did you do?" she hissed when they stepped out of the car. It was on a highway and they could hear the cars rushing past. It was getting cold.   
"I don't know, Annie. I messed up. I think I broke Abed. I've never done that before!"  
"Well, I have an idea, I think," she said solemnly. 

They walked into the apartment and turned on the light. Troy took a deep breath.   
"Inspector," he said, "the Blorgons have escaped! We must retrieve them!"  
"Who is Inspector?" Abed asked. "I don't know what you're talking about. Come on. It's just you and me, baby."  
"Well, and Annie," Troy said pointedly.   
"Threesome?" Abed asked.   
Troy and Annie choked back laughs, and Troy tried hard not to consider this, and loudly announced that they were going into the dreamatorium now.   
They stood in it and waited, coming up with exactly what they were going to do.   
Finally, Annie stuck her head out of the door. She turned around and looked at Troy.   
"I think you should see this," she said to him. So Troy looked out.   
Abed was taking his shirt off.   
"Abed!" Troy hissed. "I— want you— to come in here now, okay?"  
It worked. He walked in, his shirt fully off. Troy flushed but said nothing.   
Annie pulled a toilet paper roll out of the closet engine and held it up. "This is what we are going to use to delve into the depths of Abed’s mind," she said, like a bad fortune teller.   
"Annie, you're doing it wrong!" Troy exclaimed. He took the roll and made a suction-y noise, sticking it into his side.   
"I really hope this works. This has been such a weird day. Not that most days aren't weird. Sex. Troy, no! Every time I'm thinking about my thoughts that's where they go!" He quickly unstuck it. "This is the Personifier. It makes people have to say whatever they’re thinking. It's a new part of the engine Annie and I came up with."  
Suddenly Annie grabbed it and put it on her forehead. "I hope Troy and Abed can figure out their relationship, whooooooo," she said. She kind of sucked at this.   
"I know what you’re trying to do, but it doesn't matter. My relationship with Troy is perfectly fine," Abed said, sounding annoyed.   
But Annie wasn't taking no for an answer. She ran over to where Abed stood and forced the personifier onto his arm, making a huge suction noise. She was totally out of control, but hey, at least she got the job done.   
"Now we are going to go back in time..." Annie said, doing a mystical voice again. Troy sighed.   
"Annie," he said, "don't do that anymore."  
They did go back in time, though, by moving in reverse around the room. They kept going until Troy and Abed lay down in what Troy hoped was the bunk beds of the night before.   
"Abed?" he said tentatively, trying to remember exactly what he had said last night.   
"I'm trying to sleep, but I'll answer him, otherwise he will keep pestering me. Yes, Troy?"  
"ABED!" Troy exclaimed. This was fine. He was fine. "Um, I mean, I have something I need to tell you, and this is a weird time but I won't have the nerve to if I don't say it now." That was approximately what he had said.  
"Say what, Troy? What does he want to say to me? Does he not want to be friends with me anymore? Is he going out with Britta?"  
"Um..." He trailed off as he saw Annie was watching them. Why was she even here?  
He needed to focus. Swallowing his embarrassment, he said, "I love you" for the second time in a day. Annie left sheepishly.   
"He loves me? I don't know what to do with this. I love Troy, but not in the way he wants me to. But I am glad he loves me. That means he cares. Cool."  
Troy held his breath.   
"Cool cool cool."  
"So do you?" Troy said, mad at himself for pushing the issue as last time. "Do you feel the same way about me?"  
"Troy wants me to love him back in a dating way. It's what will make him happy. He's my best friend. He deserves to be happy. Do you want me to?"  
"Well, yeah." Troy's voice was defeated this time instead of eager.   
"Then I love you too, Troy."  
"I'm so selfish," Troy said quietly. "I didn't notice that you—"  
"This isn't what happened last night. I know we didn't really go back in time. But this time I was being honest."  
"Okay, well thank you for that. But you don't have to pretend, for me," Troy said.   
"I thought it's what you wanted."  
"It was. But I want you to do what you want, too. You didn't have to do that, just for me."  
"But this is what I want."  
"Yes, but Abed. For you, or for me?"  
"I guess I'm doing this for you. Does that mean I'm fixed?"  
"Yeah, I guess so," said Troy. This whole thing had made him more confused, not less.   
He took the Personifier and put it back in the closet.   
They both walked out into the main room of the apartment, where Annie was sitting with the TV on. She looked up at them and grinned.  
“So,” she asked, “how did it go?”  
Troy looked at Abed pointedly.  
“It went well. I can’t tell if I am in love or not, but I care about you a lot, Troy.” He looked at Troy right in the eyes, with that intense stare that was so confusing, but at the same time it made the most sense in the world.  
Annie laughed loudly. “You guys are SO in love.”


End file.
